


Inkblots

by Acheroni



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acheroni/pseuds/Acheroni
Summary: Drabbles, Ficlets, Oneshots, etc that involve my characters. Tell me if I ever get too purple prose. Also, there will probably be smut eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jezebel is a depressed demifemale individual.

Jezebel awoke from her slumber. Arthfæl, her demimale husband, and Putra, her wife, were still asleep. Deciding to get up, Jezebel, who’d gone by Jez for a long time, decided to make breakfast. She sighed, knowing that if she were to leave their house, she’d probably be harassed or interrogated. She feared being kidnapped or assaulted, like her older sister. Jezebel was doubly and undoubtedly inhuman. She was born of a dryad and a demon. While Arthfæl, affectionately dubbed Griz, wasn’t human, being of Constelloi descent, he could still blend in much better. Putra could with some difficulty, the splanchnic viscera and rotting cuts indicative of her undead state being easy enough to hide. but it wouldn’t be impossible for her. But Jez couldn’t, no matter how she’d try to hide herself. Her wooden horns(sawed them off slowly grew back), her tail(snipped off, it grew back), or her digitigrade feet(that was almost impossible, heels and a maxi skirt weren't enough to hide it). She was exiled and infuriated; she was brought unto a gallows to not even be killed but rather mocked. Jez melancholically decided, with a withered sense of will, to go and see how their gardens were doing. Maybe that would let her feel decent.


	2. Skewer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maize is genderfluid for context. (S/T)he(y) lives with (t)h(im/e[i]r) siblings, children, and nephew. + means a switch to Female, ° means to male, § means to nb.
> 
> Maize is married to Sucro  
> Zea is married to Crepuscule  
> Dent is single

Maize awoke. He felt tired, like most would, and decided to get breakfast, quite reasonably.(+) Her daughter, Iridacea, was already awake, making breakfast for everyone. “Oh, good morning,” she hesitated for a second, “Mom?”  
“Correct. Is there anything you would like to talk about?”  
“Not in particular. Uncle Zea went to go tutor a student of his. Aunt Crepuscule is our in the garden. Dent is helping Emerald study for a test in the agriculture class she is taking. Dusk is at the bloodbank, I really hope he doesn’t cause another...incident there...”  
“Relax, he should be fine, they know protocol for vampires,” Maize said, while pouring herself a cup of coffee. “Besides, he hasn’t done anything stupid in a long time. At least with us being shapeshifters, that isn’t a concern for us specifically.”  
“Maybe you’re right, but, I’m concerned. Wait, can he even donate blood?”  
“...Ask Crepuscule, she’s the reason he’s a vampire, genetics and all that.”  
“Okay,” Iridacea said, while eating a bit, “I will go tend to my vegetable garden.”  
(§) Maize took a sigh of semi-relief when their daughter left, not out of disdain. Their sigh was of the relief of no longer needing to speak. Speaking to their daughter was nice and necessary, but they quickly grew exhausted of conversing with anyone. Maize looked out the window, the sun was almost at the middle of the sky, they silently cursed, and walked to tend to some of the fields.


End file.
